Modular units can be used to build a variety of structures. For example, modular concrete units have been used to build walls for more than a hundred years. In recent years, concrete units have been specifically designed for use in building mortarless landscaping walls (in particular retaining walls that present one exposed face, or freestanding walls that present two, opposed, exposed faces). These units frequently include some form of locator arrangement to assist the installer in achieving the proper orientation of the blocks, and to help to brace the structure against earth pressure, wind pressure, and the like. In the DIY arena in particular, there is a need for simple to use landscape wall—building units. Most of the DIY units that are in use today are sold through retail home center outlets, where shelf space is at a premium and, therefore, managing the number of SKU's (stock keeping units) that are carried in the store is a significant factor.
Modular units can be used in other capacities, such as for furniture including, for example, book shelves, stands, pedestals, etc.
Accordingly, there is a demand for easy-to-use modular units. The modular units can be for a variety of applications. Among the applications include, for example, landscape wall-building blocks that can perform multiple landscape wall and edging functions, and that provide the ornamental features that are important in that arena.